


How Derek Won (Stiles' Heart)

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: The pack have a game of monopoly. Feelings ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



> For the prompt from annoyinglycute: All the pack having a board game night and it's monopoly (the evil game) and Stiles and Derek are super competitive to the point where Derek confesses his love for Stiles in frustration and wins the game and Stiles!
> 
> Pretty much what this prompt says...
> 
> The title is oh, so bad. I'm sorry.

Stiles can't remember who starts the game nights (it might have been him, but it could also be Scott or Kira). All he knows is he loves the monthly game nights at Derek's place. Tonight's it's Monopoly and Stiles would be winning if it wasn't for Derek, who's weirdly competetive. Stiles has the best streets but Derek has the most money and most streets. The others are getting bored with the game, Stiles can tell from Scott looking at the clock every five minutes and Kira yawning. Derek throws the die and ends up on Stiles' street with a hotel on it.

“Ha!” Stiles exclaims. “Take that!”

Derek grumbles something and Stiles laughs.

“Didn't hear you,” he says and Derek turns to him.

“We should stop playing,” he says and Stiles laughs him in the face.

“Not a chance, big guy!”

“You're so competetive,” Derek complains. “I can't believe I'm in love-”

Derek stops dead in his tracks, staring at Stiles as a deer caught in headlights. Stiles stares back.

“What's that mom?” Scott calls even though they're at Derek's place. “I'm coming. You should come too.” He shoves at Kira, Lydia and Liam to get up and follow him to the kitchen. Stiles and Derek are left alone in the living room.

“So...” Stiles says, drawing out the o.

“Yeah,” Derek sighs and Stiles wonders why he doesn't deny what he just said.

“So am I the one who makes your heart pound?” Stiles takes a leap of faith.

“At times like these I have no idea why,” Derek mutters, doesn't meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles stares at him. This is huge. There has been some flirting and hanging out just the two of them but for Derek to finally admit that he's in love with Stiles is huge.

“It's mutual, you know,” Stiles tells him in a low voice. Derek looks up at him, so fast that he would have cracked something if he were human. “So we should be kissing.”

Derek wastes no time scooting closer on the couch and tentatively takes Stiles' face in his hands before pressing their lips together. It's slow but passionate and Stiles can't wait to see how the sex will be – he's sure it will be great with the way Derek is licking into his mouth.

“Just so you know,” Derek mutters against his lips, “I won.”

 


End file.
